The attractive teacher
by friends74
Summary: Blaine Anderson begins as a teacher and he meets the young Kurt Hummel, one of his young students who is bullied. He is determined to help him by using his experience. These two men will become friends and more. But will their relationship will it survive with looks of others ?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine looked up at the building behind him: Mckinley Highschool. It's was his first day like English teacher. Il straightened his green bowtie it was wearing on a black polo and a blue jean and walked toward the entrance, a leather case. The interior was the same as yesterday when he met with Principal Figgins. Today, homewer, students arpentaient le couloir principal. He spotted the toilet and decided to go inside to refresh a little bit. He opened the door and stopped dead in its tracks.

Inside, a teenage boy with pale skin was leaning toward the sink by removing ice's pieces in his hair which was wet with a few strands on his forehead. He was wearing skinny black jeans with a wet tight brown shirt. He froze when he saw Blaine in front of the bathroom door. The color of her eyes were indescribable, they were blue with shades of green. After few seconds to look into each other's eyes, Blaine decided to take the first step.

«Are – are you okay?» he said watching now a little bit Kurt's wet hair.

«Yeah, yeah it's nothing», the teenager said quickly.

«It's nothing?», Blaine said by advancing up to Kurt "You have ice in your hair.»

«That's happens every day. Me and the glee club's others members are the jocks's target. They threw slushies on our face every day"

«You and your classmates must tell about it to principal Figgins.»

"It won't change anything." Kurt said, picking up his messenger bag.

He passed in front of Blaine and gets out of toilets. Blaine walked over to the sink, he puts down briefcase and get looked at in the mirror et sighed. The bell rang and he straightened his bow tie. "Come on" he said.

He get out of toilets after picking up his leather case.

666666

In the english classroom, Rachel, which was sitting near to Tina is turning over in front of Quinn who sits to the left of Mercedes.

«Have you seen the new english teacher, girls?» Rachel said.

«Have you any informations Berry?» Quinn asked.

«Maybe. I heard he is a young teacher. He had an appointment yesterday with Figgins."

"I hope he is cute" Tina said.

"Hello everybody"

The four girls turn their heads in the voice'direction. Blaine put his bag on the desk.

"He is cute" Quinn whispered to Rachel.

"Yeah" replied Rachel.

"Hello everybody. I'm Mr Aderson but you can call me Blaine. I am just a little bit older than you"

"How old are you ?" Quinn asked

"24"

"You're right, you're really young" Quinn added.

"Whatever we are not here to teel about my age. We gonna ..."

He have been interrupted by a sudden at the door.

"Enter!" Blaine yelled.

The door open and the teenage boy he had seen in the badroom enteres in the classroom. He was wearing the same skinny jeans but has changed his shirt. This time he was wearing a white shirt with a blue pullover in V col.

"I'm sorry, i'm late" Kurt's voice came out Blaine of his thoughts.

"It's okay" Blaine said without removing his eyes from Kurt. "You can go sit".

Kurt sat down in the front row under the look of Blaine.

"Alright. Where was I?" Blaine ask for himself.

"You tell us your age", one of the jocks at the bottom of the class said.

"Right."He fells Kurt'eyes on him. "This is my first day as english teacher and I count on you to have a good year with you". He looks up at Kurt, who looks at him and continue. "Even if I try to be understanding with you, it does not mean that I will all accept. If you do not do your homework or if you have a inaceptable behavior, I would take the necessary measures to punish you."

"Before beginning the lesson, is anyone have any questions?"Blaine asks.

"Me", Quinn said.

Blaine turns to her.

"Are you single Mr Anderson?"

Blaine fells Kurt's eyes on him.

"Yeah" he responds.

"It's a good news for us girls"

"Sorry to interrupt your dreams but I'm gay".

"You're gay Mr?" a black jock ask?

"Yes, it's a problem for you?"

"Gays aren't my friends. Ask to Hummel, he will tell you."

All students looks at Kurt and Blaine follows the mouvement. So this beautiful man he have seen in the badroom is gay.

Although it is not really surprised by the teenager's sexuality orientation, he smiled at the fact that all hope is not lost. Wait, Blaine, what are you thinking? This boy is a student, your student. It is inconceivable that there is any thing between you.

"Please everyone. We are not here to tell about sexuality" Blaine said. "We will finally be able to start the lesson".

He walked to the Kurt's office where an english book was placed and opens it. He flips it, aware of kurt's gaze on him.

"Alright. Take your book at the page 75 and read the essay. We'll study together after."

He went his desk and opened his bag where he pulled out a book.

He opened it and began to read. After reading several times the same line he looked up and looked around the classroom.

His eyes fell on his young pupil which he didn't know yet the name, but knew his last name, Mr. Hummel. He was focused on his reading, his eyelashes fell on his cheek. It was a pretty sight. His pupil looked up and both get looked in the eye. Blaine was the first to head down on his desk and he feels blush up his cheeks.

666666

When the bell rang, the classroom is emptying. Blaine sees Kurt putting his bag on his shoulders and he passed in front of Blaine's desk.

"Mr Hummel" said Blaine.

Kurt stopped and turned to Blaine.

"Yeah, Mr Anderson?"?

Blaine shuddered at his name out of the Kurt's mouth.

"Why not start by telling me your name?"

"Kurt"

"Are you okay Kurt?"

"I'm okay. But my next class begins in five minutes and I don't want to be in late a second time in the day"

"Don't worry, it will take just two minutes" Blaine said quickly. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but is that jocks causes you troubles ?"

"I tell you, glee club is the jocks target" said Kurt looking down.

"Just now it's you they disturbs" Blaine said, rising from his chair. He moves towards Kurt and sits on the corner of his office. "They intimidate you because you're gay?" Blaine is staring Kurt who doesn't reply. "Can you respond me Kurt?"

Kurt looks up to him" No, they just have a trouble with homosexual. Anyway, you can't do anything."

"I was bullied too when I was your age. Teachers did nothing to change things. I had to defend myself. But now I'm teacher and I intending change things. And I feel that it will start with you."

"You gonna lose your time" Kurt tries to say. Nobody showed much interest for him, except his father that he hid his bullying. Of course, he preferred to keep bullying for him for not worry his father and worsen his health.

"You can't say that before I could try. But i trust you to tell me if jocks bother you once again."

Kurt didn't answer.

"Kurt?"

"Okay, I will tell you if that happens again."

After a last look to Blaine, Kurt get off the room.

666666

Around noon, Kurt was at his locker to store his book.

"Have you seen Finn ?" he hears Rachel's voice behind his locker's open door.

Kurt turns his head to Rachel " No, he is probably with Puck and Mike."

"So" Rachel said.

"So what Rachel?"

"Mr Anderson is cute, you don't find? Plus, he is gay and he is proud about it."

Rachel wasn't right, Mr Anderson wasn't cute, he was gorgeous. When he had seen him this morning in the badroom, he couldn't take his eyes off him. His eyes caught his mind in first. They had several shades ranging from brown to green with light yellow spots. It was the most beautiful eyes they have ever seen. And then there was the skin of an olive color. It seemed warm and welcoming. Even his gelled hair made him sexy. He seems so young as I was convinced that he was a final year student. And when I saw him in the front of classroom...

"Kurt" the Rachel's voice interrupt his thoughts. He sees her waving his hands in front of him.

"S-sorry Rachel. What did you said ?"

" I talked about Mr Anderson. I think it will be a great year for you."

"Yeah, I hope" Kurt sighs.

The Kurt's cellule vibrates and Kurt ignore it.

"You don't look who send you messages?" Rachel asks.

"It's probably Chandler. He didn't stop texting me this morning."

"Where is he? I didn't see him today."

"He stayed at home. He said me he was sicks."

"You should be happy, at least it does not follow you around the school."Rachel jokes.

Kurt slamed the door of his locker. "It's a nice guy but I don't want to be uncomfortable with him. It's also the only other gay boy of Mckinley."

"You are so nice Kurt."

"I try. But it doesn't work with anyone."

Rachel smiles to him.

"Okay, let's go, I'm hungry!" Kurt said for changing topic.

Kurt puts his left arm around the Rachel's right arm and they walk to the cafeteria.

666666

At the end of his schoolday, Kurt is walking in the hallway and he heards steps behind him.

«Wait fary!» the Karosky's voice said.

He walked faster but two arms pulled him behind and Karosky pushed him against the lockers.

«Aie!», whispered Kurt.

«Where did you want do go like that faggot?» Karasky said when he grap Kurt by the coller.

«That doesn't matter.»

«I care about it when you move your ass in Mckinle. And you should respect me if you don't want I fist you. Understood»?

«Okay» murmered Kurt looked down.

«I didn't understood. Repeat louder».

«Okay. Now let me go.»

«Don't give me order» Karosky screamed.

«What's going on here?» an other voice in the hallway yells.

Kurt and Karosky turns the head to see Mr Anderson arrive head them.

«Let your classmate» the teacher says to Karosky.

«It's not my classmate.» Karosky replies.

«I don't care. You make what I said you.»

Karosky let Kurt's collar.

«I haven't done with you.» Karosky says to Kurt before leaving away.

«Are you okay» Blaine asks to Kurt.

«Yeah.» Kurt respond seeing away.

«Come on Kurt, we gonna seeing Pincipal Figgins» Blaine says by catching the Kurt's arms.

"No, I go nowhere with you." Kurt screams."I have to go at home. My dad waits me."

"Kurt, remember our . ?docid=33344838n this morning. I promised to help you and you made me promise to tell me if the bullying again. "

"I do not want your pity Mr Anderson."

"It's not pity. I'm just worry about you."

"You know me for a few hours"Kurt says. Why a handsome young teacher wanted to help him for his bullying? He told him that he had the same problems as him at his age, but he seems taking this story to heart. This man, Mr anderson, was on his first day at McKinley as a teacher and he puts itself in back all the popular high school students, in the jocks. Even Figgins could do nothing to stop bullying.

"In this case I wish you 'good luck'."

"Kurt wait!" Blaine screams but Kurt is already running towards the exit.

"Shit!" he says to himself putting his fingers through his gelled hair as he do when he is angry.

666666

He was eight when Blaine come back home this night. His apartment located in Lima, few minutes from Mckinley. It enrolled in the New York style. The walls are grey brick while the floor is covered with a dark brown parquet. The light from the two large windows illuminates the room where two purple sofas are positioned around a black coffee table. The kitchen is open to the living room. It is contemporary, with a black bar that is in front of the salon. A spiral staircase leads to a mezzanine where Blaine's room is located.

He put his bag and took off his jacket and put it on the coat rack at the entrance. He went to sit on the couch. His first work day was over, but he couldn't help thinking about Kurt. He was alone face his tyrants, no one to protect him. How can you have so much hatred towards a person because of his sexuality? Especially since kurt is attractive. These thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door of his apartment.

"Who is it?" he yells from the couch.

"It's Cooper. Youy know, your brother?"

"I'm coming." The teacher says by getting up. He heads for the door and open it. Cooper is here, a wine bottle at hand.

"Hey liittle brother!"Cooper said happily. "Are you okay?" he said after seeing the tired face of Blaine.

"Yeah" Blaine said absently."Ididn't expect you."

"I would like to surprise you. We gonna celebrate your first day as a teacher Blainey."

"Don't call me Blainey!"

"Well you gonna make me coming or we gonna open this bottle of wine on your landing?" Cooper asks.

"Oh sorry."

He gets put aside to let Cooper coming before closing the door.

"So, what's up"? Cooper said by sitting on the couch.

"I'll take us two glasses and a corkscrew for your bottle." Blaine says, by going in the kitchen.

"So how are your students?"

"Rather nice." Blaine says from the kitchen."But it's my first day, we gonna see this tomorrow."

"You're a cool guy. Everything will be okay."

Blaine comes back with two glasses and a corkscrew. "Yeah but I'm barely older than them. I do not want them to abuse my authority in the belief that everything is permit."

He puts on the table and sits next to Cooper. This last one uncork the bottle."Tell me if I'm wrong, but everything is okay?"

He is filling the glasses . ?docid=33344838of wine under the look of Blaine.

"There is a student, Kurt, he reminds me before I went to Dalton. He is bullying and I want to help him."

"But?" Cooper said by drinking.

"It's not easy. He is used to defend himself and he doesn't want to let me help him. And..."

"...And you are determined." finishes Cooper.

"Yeah. I know that he would be safe in Dalton. And maybe if he is still in Mckinley is because his parents are not aware."

"Or maybe because his parents did not have the necessary money." Cooper proposes.

"No,there isn't only Datlon where bullying is prohibited, even if is far the la first with its policy of zero intimidation."

"Can I give you an advice?"

"Yeah. Try."

"You just started your career. I know you were like him but it doesn't make use of the priorities of your job. All that it belongs to the principal. Do not take this thing to heart."

"I already do." he said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

This morning, Kurt sees his day's outfit in the mirror. He was wearing a blue sweater with a black jean which stick his legs. His brown bootees and dark blue scarf put a final touch to his outfit. He glances at the alarm clock, quarter to eight hours. He had to hurry if he does not want to be late. With a last look at the mirror, Kurt grabs his bag and goes to high school.

When Kurt arrives at the school parking lot, he parks his car and he heard knocking at his window, it's Chandler. He graps his bag and get out of the car.

"Good morning Kurt."Chandler said smiling.

"You're better?"Kurt asks.

"Yeah. Espescially since you're here. I missed you yesterday." he says excited.

Kurt smiles. Kurt knows him since he joined the glee club, a year ago. He's a nice guy, a bit far fetched but very nice, although a little sticky. He is gay like Kurt and he shows it proudly. The jocks bully him but less that Kurt.

"So, what happened yesterday?"

Kurt sighed. Things were like usually. Jocks, slushies, badroom, Mr Anderson. OH! How forgot him? He was part of the only people who cared about him.

"Mr Anderson!"

"Who is it?"

"It's our new english teacher. Plus, he is gay."

"Oh, that seems nice. A gay teacher in Mckinley."

"Yeah."

"OH MY GOD! I love your scarf! Can I touch it?"

"Yeah, if you want."

While chandler advances to appreciate his outfit, Kurt looks up and locks eyes with blaine's who is coming out of his car. He goes to them. He was wearing jeans that molds his ass with a grey cardigan and a green bowtie. He was wearing shoes without socks and whoah, it's sexy.

"Hello Kurt" Blaine said by looking in the eyes.

"Good morning."

"How are you?" he said without his eyes from Kurt.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"I'd like we finish our little discussion yesterday. I know we haven't a lesson together today, but come to see me at the end of the day."

Kurt couldn't refused. He had thought all night and decided he had to confide to an adult. Plus, this man understands what I live and even if he can't change everything about karosky, Kurt could always share his story and his fears with him. And then the man in front of him is attractive. It allowed him to spend more time with him.

"Yeah. I'll be here."

"Really?" the older man said surprised. "Yesterday you didn't seem ready yo talk about it with me. But I'm happy, I don't have to use my arguments to convince you."

Kurt let escape a little giggle.

"I changed mind".

"You want to help Kurt?"

Both Kurt and Blaine turns their heads to Chandler. It was the fisrt time he speaks since the teacher's presence.

"Yeah. Kurt is my student and I care about him."

"You want to talking about bully?"

"Especially that. I'm not tolerate the bully."

"Me too but you know that nobody in this school want to changing things?"

Blaine moves from the driveway to let passing a car and he leans against trunk of Kurt's navigator. "I know that. Kurt told it to me yesterday."

"I wish you good luck mister." Chandler says sarcastically.

"Blaine. You call me Blaine. I'm not an old teacher, I have just few more years than you." he says with a big smile which shows his white teeth. The Kurt's heart meltes with this smile.

"What are you teach?" Chandler asks without being too interested. He wanted knowing who was this stranger who wants helping Kurt.

"English. I don't think you are one of my student."

"Oh, I think I do. I am in the english class with Kurt. I was sick yesterday and I couldn't be present."

"I hope you will be there for the next lesson."

"I will".

Blaine looks at his watch.

"I should go if I want drinking my coffee." he tells to them. "I expect encountering you in my office after school Kurt." he says straing the concerned person.

Kurt nodded and the older man leaves them.

"You will go?" Chandler asks.

"Yeah, I promised him. We go?"

"Yeah" Chandler says thinking about something. He was jealous of the interest who carries the english teacher to Kurt. His Kurt.

"You are coming?" You seemed in the moon."

"I just reflected about something. It doesn't matter."

Kurt grapps his right arms and they head to the highschool's entrance.

666666

Kurt was at the cafeteria at noon and he is sat at the table with Mercedes next to him and Rachel and Finn in front of him. He stares his plates of salad and tomatoes and think about his encountering with Mr Anderson.

"We need to sing a song together for the next glee club's lesson" Rachel proposes to Finn.

Finn and Rachel are dating since one year, just after the Finn's break up with Quinn. His stepbrother was crazy in love of Rachel even if it's her who takes decisions in their relationship.

"I bet you have ever chosen the song?"

"Yeah." she turns her head to Finn "And I hope you will like it. It's a love song which will means our love."

"You're sure? I don't know if Mr Schue will be agree with that."

"He does. I talked to him this morning and he is okay."

"You haven't lost time Rachel." Mercedes who followed conversations says.

"I think our talent will be motivating the others members. We have to win Nationals this year. It's our last year before going in New York and at she NYADA" she says looking at Kurt "and I want winning this Finn." she says turns to him" Are you okay to making this duo with me for the next glee club's lesson?"

"Okay. You seems so happy about this topic and I don't want you being sad." His answer is stupid Kurt thinks. Once again Finn let Rachel chosing for them.

"My dads won't be at home tonight. We will just both. We..." Rachel poursuits.

"Okay okay.» Mercedes says. «We are eating and we don't want knowing your sexual life."

"Especially me. Finn, you're my step brother and it has to stay between you."

"They are nothing sexual. We talk about practicing a song for the Glee Club. Hey Chandler." Kurt returns himself and sees Chandler arrives with a meal tray. He puts it on the table and he sits to the left to Kurt.

"Sorry, I'm late." Chandler says. "My history's teacher wanted to talk to me. She want to talk about my test. What I missed?"

"Finn and me decided to sing a song together for the Glee Club." Rachel announced.

"You decided." Finn corrects.

"Which song?"

"It's a surprise." Rachel says with a big smile.

"Okay, I am not going to try finding." He turns to Kurt,smirking."So, what's up since this morning?"

"Nothing special. I threw a slushie from Karosky and all lessons were boring."

"Same for me."

Kurt smiles to him and take a mouthful of food.

"Tell me" the teenager with glasses asks. "What are you doing tonight?"

It wasn't the first time Chandler asks to Kurt to go out. They went a lot of time together to the cinema. It wasn't a date for Kurt but it's seems to be it for his friend. Kurt has been clear with him about their relation which is nothing more friendship.

"I have ever plans. My dad want to dinner in family. I'm sorry. An other time maybe." Kurt lies. He hates this but he didn't want to pass the night with Chandler.

"Okay."Chandler says sadly.

"I'm sure Burt will understand if you ask him going out with Chandler. Plus, tonight I go to Rachel's home." Finn tells eating his cheesburger.

Why Finn wants participating at the conversation?

"Really?" Chandler asks smiling.

"Listen Chandler. I prefer staying at home tonight. I have a lot of homeworks and I want have a little time for me." After all, it was entirely true.

Everybody around the table look at both of them. Chandler looks at his meal for avoiding the Kurt's gaze. Kurt was embarrassed by the situation and he didn't like hurting people he likes, that inclued his friends.

"Chandler." He says sofly and he stares Rachel who look at him with a stern look. The teenager looks up his eyes and he had a sad gaze. That's break the Kurt's heart. "This week end" he whispered.

"What "this week end" Kurt?" Rachel asks angry.

"We can go to the cinema this week end. We can even go together." He says watching his friends arount the table.

"Kurt."Mercedes says. "I believe Chandler would says just you and him for the cinema."

"That looks like a date. "Finn says the mouth full. Kurt glared to Finn.

"We can go as friends." Kurt proposes. He wouldn't put his friends in anger against him but he was fed up his friends who mingle of his private life. Since Rachel and Finn are dating, Rachel does everything for Kurt find a boyfriend and she seems persuaded that Chandler is the best person.

"You would make a beautiful couple." Rachel says.

Kurt sighed. He was alone against all his friends. Even his best friend Mercedes seems agree with Rachel.

"Thanks Rachel." Chandler says smiling.

"Can we change topic please?" Kurt asks. "It's my private life and I am enough old to take my own decisions. And that inclued with who I want dating."

"Listen Kurt, I care about you. You shouldn't being alone in your sentimental life."

"Rachel." Mercedes calls. "Stop with that. That doesn't concern us."

"Okay. But I won't give up."

Kurt sighed and she turns to Finn:"So, you can go at my home?"

"Thanks Mercedes."

"You're welcome."

The lunch's follow was quiet except Finn and Rachel who talk about their song. Chandler stay focus on his meal like Mercedes and Kurt.

666666

Kurt is front of the door's classroom where is Blaine. He is leans on hid desk and he corrects his copies. He is so focused on his work that Kurt can seeing his long eyelashes glued to his eyelids. He raises his left hand to knock on the door and opens it.

"Hello" he said shyly.

Blaine raises his head. "Hey Kurt. I waited you."

Kurt closes the door behind him. "I came as soon as I could."he says by advancing towards the office. Blaine took the time to observe him, he seems uncomfortable. He bit his lower lip and looked at the copies on the desk in front of him.

"Wait" he says by rising. He leaves his office and goes behind the table in the first row to sit on a chair.

"Come, settle down" he says by showing the chair next to him. Kurt looked up to Blaine then to the chair he shows."Unless you prefer stay standing." he says smiling.

"I am coming."he says by sitting up next to him.

"I know it won't be easy for you to tell me everything but we can go gently." he reassures him.

"I know but like I said you I trust you."

"Begin by recount me how you came out."

The student put his hands on the table and looks at down.

"I came out two year ago, during my sophomore year. I told him officially to my friends and to my dad. I'm always interested to musicals. I even wanted high heels when I was younger." Blaine smiles. "It was easy to announce to my friends I was gay. But I was scared to tell it to my father. I didn't want to deceive him. It is the only family it remains me since my mother died."

"Kurt" Blaine softly.

The teen looks up Blaine by smiling."No. I know you are sorry but now it's the past."

"Okay, in this case you can continue if you're ready."

"The bullying began by slushies on our face for me and the others members of Glee Club. Then they threw me in the dumpsters in front of the highschool." A tear fell from eye's Kurt.

"Kurt" Blaine says soflty by putting his hands on Kurt's.

"The worse it's I have to hide it to my father. He had a heart attack last year and I worried about his health."

"And about yours friends"?

"Rachel and Mercedes, my two best friends try to help me but the jocks are strongern than them. Finn, my step brother who is in the Glee Club and the football team have defended me with his friends. But the bully continue."

"And about your boyfriend?" he says timidly.

The teenager looks at his teacher, this one seems embarrassed.

"I haven't boyfriend."

Blaine looks at him "I am sorry, I was..."

"If you talk about Chandler, it's a friend." Bliane fells he felt a weight off in his chest. " For me it's just a friend but it's more than friendship for him. He is less bullyed than me. Propably because Karosky hates me."

"The guy I caught with you yesterday?"

The guy I wanted pushing then fighting Blaine thinks. The teacher's jobs not allowed him to do this.

"Yes, it's him. He is very strong and thanks to him my back looks like a disaster." Kurt says with irony.

"How much he hurts you Kurt?" Blaine asks seriously.

Kurt turns his head and looks at Blaine who has sad eyes with a little bit angry. He had never see this gaze on the eyes of the man in front of him. "My back is covers of bruises cause they push me on the lockers as soon they see me in the corridors."

"Show me" Blaine orders with a loud voice.

"What?" Kurt says surprised. He didn't want to showing his torso in a classroom with his beautiful teacher.

"It's very serious Kurt. They must be punish for hurting you."

Kurt didn't answer. Blaine wants to help his student without beiing a pervers.

" I am agree but I'm not sure to make this here is a good idea." Kurt was shy at this moment. It was a weird situation. His teacher wanted to see Kurt naked. Not all naked, but the situation looks like that. He has never been without clothes or in briefs with other men and he was affraid to do this now. With Blaine.

"We can make this at home. My home."

"What?" Kurt says. It was the last place he believed to go. Blaine realised these words which said from his mouth. He needs to say something else.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I..." Blaine says quickly.

"Yeah." Kurt says in the same time.

"What?" Wait, Kurt Hummel wants to go with him, in his apartment.

"If you're okay with that, and you seems okay because you just came to propose it to me, I ready to follow you." Kurt says with a little brush on his face. He was cute Blaine thinks.

"We should leaving now if you want to make that quickly."

"But I need calling my dad before. And don't worry, I won't mention you. I gonna to try something." Kurt smiles to him.

"Okay, I prefer stay away from troubles with your father Kurt." At least for this moment Blaine thinks in his brains.

666666

The conduct was silent. Blaine kept his eyes on the road and sometimes cast a glance at Kurt sitting on the passenger seat and who stared through the window to his right. Kurt seemed thinking. After a few minutes, the car stopped at a red light.

"We are going to arrive in 5 minutes."Blaine said by turning to Kurt.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's a little bit weird that you offered me to come at your not tell me you're a serial killer or a mad rapist who pretends to be a teacher to be closer to your victim?."

Blaine chuckles.

"Kurt. Wait."

Kurt turns to him.

"I'm not a serial killer or a mad rapist. I need to see your bruises and I don't think it would have been appropriate at school or at your home. But if you prefer I can take you back to home."

"No, I trust you. I know you are honest and you want help me."

The light passes to the green and presses the accelerator. The car arrives in the parking few minute after. Kurt looks at the building in front of him, a old stone building of a dozen of floors. Blaine stops the motor's car.

"You came?" the teacher says.

Kurt nodded.

"Okay. Can we go?"

Kurt looks at him and smiles to him. Blaine get out from his car. His student follows.

666666

Blaine opens the door of his apartment and is followed by Kurt. This one looks around him. The living room is in New York style. Kurt likes that. His teacher have a good taste for the decoration.

"Do you want to drink something?" the older man asks closing the door.

"No, thanks." the student tells without give a look to his teacher.

"Take a sit Kurt."

Kurt tightens the strap of his school bag around his shoulder and he is going to take a sit on the sofa and Blaine surprised himself to staring Kurt'ass. He shakes his head. He doesn't think about this, Kurt was his , he is seventeen years old.

"Listen Kurt" Blaine rejoins him. "If you don't want showing me your bruises..."

"...No, I didn't go here for nothing."

Blaine stay standing in front of him. He hasn't the time to respond to him when he sees Kurt puts his hands bottom of his sweater to taking off. He holds his breath and the time seems stopped. The few centimeters of discovered skin is creamy white. Then the sweater arrive to the Kurt's neck and Blaine can see the porcelain skin and the muscular stomach which was hidden under his clothes. The older is came back to the reality when Kurt throw his sweater on his knees. He frowned at the view of blue bruises on the back of his student.

"Oh God Kurt!"

"I know, my back is bad. That sucks, isn't it?" he says by smiling.

"Kurt, it's serious. Can I touch ?"

he young man nodded and he get up from the couch. He turns himself and his back is in front of Blaine. He takes few seconds for observing the beautiful skin and he puts his left hand slowly on the Kurt's back and this one shivered on his touched. His skin was soft and creamy.

«It's correct?» Blaine asks in low voice.

«Yeah.» Kurt almost moaned. Nobody has never touched him like this before and this first time was sensually. The professor's hands were warms. He had to be sweet with his ex boyfriends, or maybe with his boyfriend. He have never talk about his private life except the fact he is gay. Kurt shook his head. He shouldn't have to think about this in his mind.

Blaine touches a bruise under the lef

t Kurt's shoulder. "You need to see a doctor."

"What?" Kurt says "For what? The bruises disappear after a few weeks."

"Yes, and news bruises appears. Kurt, you can continue in this way."

Kurt returns himself and makes face to Blaine."It could proved that you are bulling. You will be safe after that."

"I don't know. If I do that, my father will know the truth."

"He will know it a day or an another."

"I need to reflect." Kurt fells like this man wasn't ready to let the case.

"Don't take too time Kurt, okay?" Blaine looks at Kurt waiting an asnwer and he maintins his gaze. Kurt looks up and they stare each other. His student's eyes were a mixture of blue and green. They were beautiful and he regrets not having paid attention to them before. He may have been right. They looks so innocent. Then they see this eyes looks down to his lips. Blaine unconsciously licks his lips and he sees Kurt coming closer. Blaine has just a desire right now; kiss the Kurt's mouth. He wants to taste this lips. Suddenly, without realized, the face of the young man was a few inches of own. Blaine leans to being closer and once at all a ring's phone resonates in the living room.

Kurt steps back frightened and he returns sit on the couch to take his phone in his bag which on the floor.

"Hey Rachel" he says at the phone.

He was always trying to realize what had happened and what could happen. He has almost kissed a student, his student. He had began his teacher's career yesterday and he almost goes beyond the relation between a teacher and his student. Nonetheless he wanted going further to kiss the teenager.

"I am not at home." the Kurt's voice fates him of his reflexion. This student was always without shirt in this apartment. "I have to hang up Rachel. Yeah, I am in the supermarket... Tell me, Finn is with you?...No, it's was for knowing of dad was alone at home. Listen, we'll see at school. Bye." He hangs up and he turns himself to Blaine. This one hadn't move from where he was.

Kurt looks at him and puts his arms aroud his chest. He realizes he was shirtless and he grappes his sweater and he dresses up.

"I'm sorry." Kurt begued by smoothing his sweater. "I have to go." he says grapping his bag.

He passed next to Blaine and catch his by the arm. "Wait Kurt. You haven't car. I'll drive you until highschool for you can taking your car."

"Okay"he accepts without staring his teacher.

Blaine let the Kurt's arm. He takes his keys in his pocket's jean and opens the door.

"Let's go" he says gently more for him than for Kurt.

This one goes out. Blaine takes a breath and he follows Kurt out in the building.


	3. Chapter 3

The Blaine's car arrives in the high school's parking and he parks. The driving was quiet and Kurt didn't give a gaze to Blaine. After turning off the engine, he sighed and he faces to Kurt who looks in front of him now.

"Kurt." he says breaking the silence who weighed too long ago.

"Thank you for having brought me back." Kurt says taking his bags from his knees .

" I know it's a weird situation..."

"It's illegal. A student musn't kissing his teacher. Plus, you have maybe a boyfriend." Kurt blushes.

"Actually I'm single." he is single since three months Blaine thinks.

"Whatever, I'm sorry." Kurt says embarrassed."I don't knwo why I do that and I'll understand if you don't want talking me anymore."

He opens the doors and Blaine had to do something to rassure Kurt.

"Listen Kurt. I don't want embarrassment between us. I propose we put behind us what happened. Tomorrow I will be your teacher and you will be my student and this supposed kiss will be a distant thing."

"I'll try."

"Okay." Blaine says smiling.

"Okay." Kurt says shimily. "I'll see you tomorrow in english." He takes his bags and goes out from the car.

"Bye" Blaine says and Kurt closes the door.

Kurt heads to his car parked and Blaine stares him. He walks with elegance and his lips move sensually. This boy was a perfect beauty. Blaine sighed and puts his head on the flywheel. Why is life so difficult? He has met a beautiful boy who barely younger than him and there seems have a alchimy between them.

His recent break up with Sebastian seems healed. They dated during the highschool and they stayed together during the university. They planned living together in Lima for the Blaine's job and Sebastian would have found a job as journalist. It was until he saw sexual texting in the Sebastie's phone. He wasn't kind of jealous but his boyfriend was distant and he came home late. But now it belongs to the past. He takes a breath and he starts the car.

666666

Kurt put the key in the lock of the door and he opens it. He hopes there no one at home. He closes the door behind him. The house seems quiet. He heads to his bedroom downstairs.

"Kurt?"

He returns himself. His dad was standing in the hall and he had idly.

"You're okay?" his father wasn't angry. At the contrary he seems worried.

"Yeah."he reassures his father. "I was with Mercedes. We finished an assignment. Sorry if I'm late dad."

"When you called me this afternoon, I thought you wouldn't be at home before eight."

"Yeah, we worked fast." Kurt lies. "You have need my help for the dinner?"

"No, Carole prepared everything."

"Okay. I gonna take a shower."

"Wait buddy. Are you sure you're okay? You're weird. Did you fight with Mercedes?"

"No, everything is okay. Don't worry dad."

"Okay. I'll see you for the dinner."

Kurt smiles to him and he descends stairs for going in his bedroom. When he comes in, he closes the door behind him. During all the path back, Kurt replayed the scene with his teacher. Their faces were a few centimeters each other. His teacher didn't move, like if he wanted this kiss as much Kurt wanted.

He steps forward to his bed and lays on. He wanted sharing this with his two best friends but he didn't want causing troubles to Mr Anderson. Plus, it was his own fault. It's Kurt who almost made the first step. He fells so good with his teacher. Probably because they have to have a lot of things in commonality. One of them was they have been both bullied when they were teenager for being gay. Unfortunately, his first crush for a gay man won't go further. It's how boils the Kurt's sentimental life. He hopes meeting a man after his graduation when he'll leave Lima. Kurt reflects about this for severa minutes.

The evening went as usually. His father talked about his workday at the shop during the dinner. He told them few conversations who had with customers. Kurt wans't mind. He fixed his plate during all the dinner. His mind was focus of the previous event of the day.

"Kurt, honey." the Carole's voice makes him returning to the reality. "You didn't hungry? Your plate is still full."

"No,I-I'm just weary. Today has been a bid day"

Burt looked at his son with a worried gaze. This doesn't looks like Kurt being in the moon during the dinner.

"Can I leave the table? I think I need sleeping."

And it's that he made. But he didn't find the sleep. He dreaded the next day. The english class was the last of the day. Maybe he could skip school. No he couldn't. His father will know and after that he will ask a lot of questions. And Mr Anderson is a nice guy. He seems even liking him. After several hours of reflexion, Kurt found the sleep a little bit before midnight.

666666

This morning, Blaine woke up by the ringing of his alarm with an erection. He made a dream where Kurt was which he wasn't proud. After taking a shower, he dressed up and taken his breakfast. He didn't hurried to go to school and especially at his last lesson. After the (almost) kiss and this morning's dream, he was affraid to fell umconfortable with Kurt in his class. Or even in the highschool. Now he was in his classroom writing the lesson of the day on the blackboard, a coffee cup at the hand. It knocks at the door. He turns to face at the door.

"Yeah?" he says with a loud voice.

A man with gelled brown hair who wore a grey vest with a green plaid shirt enters in the class.

"Hey, I'm Mr Schuester. We met yesterday. I don't know if you remembered me. I'm the spanish teacher and I look after the Glee Club."

"Oh yeah, I remembered."

Blaine remembers Kurt tell him he was in the glee club and they were considered like loosers.

"Can I help you?" Blaine asks laying his cup on his desk. He saw this man once yesterday, he didn't know why he was in this classroom now. Teachers here were nice but some of them were homophobic.

"No, I came asking you if you're enjoying here."

"Yeah. It's my third day here but students are nice with me despite my young age." Blaine explains.

"You are lucky. Sometimes cheerleaders and jocks like disturbing the class."

"About this. Bullying is allowed ?"

"Even if I'm not agree with that but it's can't change things."

"I do."

"I guess I should to tell you 'good luck'."

"Yeah. And thank you."

"You're welcome"

Mr Schuester comes out from the class and Blaine takes his cup and drink a sip of coffee.

666666

Kurt slept badly this night. He woke up early and he had the time dressing up. He was proud of his outfit. A blue navy shirt with a black trousers rolled up to ankles with brown moccasins. Now he was at his locker and he gets stare in the mirror for styling his hair.

"Hey Kurt."

He turned to face Chandler.

"Hey." he responds softly.

"I called you and sent you severals texts yesterday night ."

"Yeah, I turned off my phone. I needed to be in calm." Kurt explains.

"It's my fault?" he asks faintly.

"What?" Kurt asks surprised.

"Yeah, about the cinema."

"Oh yeah. I forgive you."

He had forgotten this conversation. Now, he hopes Rachel won't insist on the topic. Infact, when she has an idea in mind, she is determined. Now, he is not hurry to see her.

"Kurt. You listen me?"

"Sorry. I reflected about something."

"Oh."

Kurt stares around him. Cheerleaders discussed between them. Probably about last gossips and about their boyfriends who are part of the football team. They think about the next prom queen which doesn't happen until before months. Mandy, a little blond, is became the new leader of the cheerleader after Quinn. She is supposed to be the new queen of highschool.

"Do you want talking about this?"

Kurt sheaks his head for pushing his thinkings away.

"No, it's no matter."

"I believed we were always friends."

"I'm not supposed sharing everything with you. Even if you're my friends.

Kurt begins walking in the hall of the school followed by Chandler who was curious.

"So, how was your encountering with Mr english teacher?"

His breath is cut at the mention of his teacher. And about this encounter, it starts pretty good until he proposes him going at his home.

"Mr Anderson?" he asks carefully.

"Yeah, him."

"Oh, it was nice. But I think he given up."

"Why? Homewer he seemed care about you."

"Yeah, but I told him staying away. He begins his career and I don't want causing him troubles."

"I guess you're right. He just wanted playing the superhero with you."

"No, he was honest with me."

"You can't being sure..."

"...Chandler." Kurt cuts him turning his face to him. "I don't want talk about him. And we have french in two minutes."

They head to the french class. The day will be long.

666666

The school day arrived touched at this end quickly. Luckily Rachel stayed too concentrated on his duo with Finn for convincing Kurt dating Chandler. But now he he needed to go in english class. He fears this lesson. He didn't want his teacher believes he is a bad person and he uses to do it with all his others teachers.

"I hope the lesson won't be boring." Chandler says while they were at class's door.;

They enters in the room. Blaine wrote at the blackboard, probably the lesson of the day. He was wearing a jean which molded his ass with a white Hendey t-shirt. He went sitting on a desk at the first in the forefront because all jocks and cheerleaders are taken the last ranks. Chandler took a sit next to him.

"You're okay?" Chandler asks whenas Kurt removes his books from his bag.

"Yeah."he looks at Blaine who was now sat at his desk."I would prefer rather being at home."

"Okay guys" Blaine says rising from his chair."We gonna tinue the lesson. Take yours books at the page 34."

Kurt opens his book and Blaine looks at him. He haven't seen him all the day. And now, he was just in front of him, in the firt rank of the class. And next to him was this guy, Chandler. He didn't like this boy, even if he was one of his students. Maybe because he was a little bit too close of Kurt. Yesterday when he met him, he supposed he was his boyfriend. And then, Kurt said to him he was just a friend.

"Does anyone have any questions about the last lesson?"

Anyone raises the hand. Kurt looks at down at his book. He seems afraid to face Blaine.

"Kurt?"

Kurt frozen at his teacher's voice. He wanted to be discreet. Apparently, his teacher had a other idea. So, he gets up his head.

"Yeah?"

"Have you any questions?" Blaine asks.

"No, it's okay."

"Great" Blaine says smiles to him.

Kurt blushes while he continues staring him.

"Mister?" Chandler aks to stop this exchange.

"So we can continue."

He sits on his desk. With that, the lesson continue. Kurt don't stare Blaine during all the class. Blaine, him, threw littls gazes all the lesson. He don't support Kurt ignores him. He needed talk with him. He wanted telling his student he musn't being embarrassed for this weird moment of yesterday. He will talk to him. He missed talk to Kurt.

666666

Kurt was alone in the school after the glee's practice. He needed taking a book in his locker. But he was pushes on the wall by a man in letterman jacket. karosky. Kurt turns to him.

"Stop follow me homo. I don't want beign sick." he says walking to the changing room.

Kurt staring him. He must knowing why Karofsky hates him so much. He need have"courage". So he follows him in the room. When he enters in the room, Karosky was opening his locker.

"Hey."

"What do you want homo?"

"Don't call me like that."

"Oh, you insult me?"

"No, I want to understand why you don't like me."

"Get out" he screams.

"No, I stay here."

Karosky walks to him. "I said out."

"I said no."

"You don't know what you say." With that he pushes Kurt on the locker and kisses him. Kurt was frozen on place. Karosky's lips move against his lips. Kurt made a step back. He had his first kiss.

He pushes him and he wipes his mouth with his right arm. He looks at the sportsman. He looks down.

"I have to go." Kurt says feeling spotted.

He runs out the place. He feels tears falling on his face. He walks outside of the highschool.

666666

Blaine made a nap on his couch in the living room. He needed sleeping and don't thinking about his student. He heard to hit at his door.

"Who is it?" he asks from the couch.

"It's Kurt." At the name of his student, he get up from his couch. He going opening the door. Kurt was sad with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt?"

"Can I enter?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Blaine puts in the side for letting Kurt entering.

"What happened Kurt?" he asks closing the door.

" I can leave if you want."

"No, tell me." He reachs of the Kurt's gaze.

Kurt doesn't respond.

"It's about yesterday when we almost kissed? Because I forgive you."

"Oh. It's about Karosky."

"He hurt you again?" Blaine asks angry.

"He kissed me?" Kurt tells quickly.

Blaine stop breathing at this sentence.

"It's was my first kiss." he continues. "I had it with this jock who hates me."

"Look at me Kurt." Blaine walks to him.

Kurt stares him.

"You derserve a wonderful first kiss." He wanted killing Karosky.

"I have ever had my first kiss." he says with a sad smile. The Blaine's face was near to him. His breath was cut.

"I gonna give you this kiss." he tells with a loud voice.

His lips touches the Kurt's lips. They moved his lips against Kurt's lips. They were soft and he can finally taste them. The kiss begin being more passionate. Bliane put his right hand on the down of the Kurt's back and the other behind his neck. Kurt put his hands on his face.

Kurt opens his mouth for breathing and Blaine puts his tongue in his Kurt's mouth. His student accept it. It was his best kiss.

Kurt sucks Blaine's tongue and his teacher moaned. He had never made this before but he should be good because Blaine didn't stop moaned. He didn't think now. It's wasn't his teacher, it was just a gorgeous boy who gives him a wondeful kiss. He fell for Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt and Blaine stopped the kiss. Kurt stared the floor with a little smile. He has just had his first kiss. A real first kiss. Not like those with Karosky.

Blaine, him,,was uncomfortable. He had just kisses Kurt, his student.

« I'm sorry. » Blaine says the first.

Kurt looks at him.

« I don't know why I did that. »

« You regretted ? »

« In our case, I could be fire if they know about us. »

« If you put this on side, do you regretted this this kiss ? »

He couldn't lie. This kiss was one of best he hasn't had since a long time. Kurt was a good kisser for a biginner. »

« Listen Kurt... »

« ...because I loved it. »

They stares in the eyes. It's Kurt who broke the silence the first.

« So, what's going on for us ? »

Blaine went sitting on the sofa. « Nothing changed. I am always your teacher and you're my student. »

« So, this kiss doesn't thing anything ? »

« Kurt. » He didn't want hurt his student.

« I don't know if you do this with others students, but I was stupid believing you wanted help me. »

« What do you mean ? » Blaine was surprised. He didn't want Kurt believes he was a bad person.

« That means you pretend wanting helping your students, you bring them at your home and after made what you wanted with them, you threw them. »

« No Kurt, I am like that. »

« I have to go. » Kurt announced quickly. « My dad waited me. »

« Wait Kurt. » He gets up. « Tomorrow we gonna see the Principal. »

« For what ? »

« About Karosky. Today he kissed you despite you. »

« You kissed me too. » Kurt replied.

« It's not the same thing Kurt. »

« Yes, you're both guilty. Karosky forced me to kiss him and you Mr Anderson you kissed me although you're my teacher like you don't stop repeating. »

« Okay. What do you want ? »

« I want you let me alone. I don't need your help anymore. »

With that, he gets out from the apartment.

666666

Blaine was angry. He didn't want disappointed Kurt. He need his help with jocks and now Kurt didn't trust him. He regrets lying to Kurt. He didn't tell him he liked kissing him. But he wanted protect him. Infact, even if Blaine wanted conserving his job, he didn't want Kurt has feelings for him. And Kurt deserves a beautiful love story with a guy who comes him at dates and walk with him in the streets. Blaine couldn't do that because his work at school. Plus, Karosky even stolr the first kiss of Kurt, he didn't want his first time. He has do it with a person who is virgin too. He sleept thinking about that.

666666

The next morning, Kurt and Chandler enters in the english class for their first lesson of the day. Blaine was ever at his desk. He raised his head when Kurt passed in front of his desk, but this last ignore him. He went sitting at his desk like Chandler.

« Are you okay Kurt ? » he asks putting his back on the desk.

« Not, no really. »

« Don't worry Kurt. We gonna have fun. »

« I want. »

Blaine up his head and listen the conversation.

« We can make a pyjama party if you want. »

« No, I don't want stay at home. »

"We can go to the cinema if you want.

"No, I don't want. I really want have fun."

"I get it. We can go in a bar."

"A bar?"

Blaine down the head on his copy. A bar. Kurt can't go in a bar.

"Why not."

He raised his head and stared Kurt.

"The Scandals? You know?"

"No." responded Kurt. "I never been in a bar before."

"It's the only gay bar in Lima. I've been there once."

"Really?"

"Yeah, last year with a friend. About falses IDs, I care."

"Okay." he tells quickly. He never disobeyed at his father before. It gonna be a first. His raised the eyes and met the Blaine's gaze. This one looked down. Kurt sighed.

"Okay. I'll find something for my father."

666666

Kurt gets out from the Chandler's car. He looked at around him and saw a small dilapidated building.

"So, it's the Scandals?"

"Yeah." Chandler rejoins him."I know it's not very beautiful but it's a nice place."

"I'm agree. It's doesn't seems welcoming."

Chandler tooks a false ID from his jean's pocket and he tends it to Kurt. "Take it."

Kurt watched it."I am 22 with this card? Cool."

"Let's go; We will have fun."

They walked until the entrance of the bar. A couple of men kissed outside. They seems drunk. Chandler tends his false ID at the bouncer. This one nodded. Then it's was Kurt. He was anxious. What happens if he refuses him the entry? If they are discovered? After all, the guy's picture on the card didn't look like him. He had dark chestnut hair with brown eyes. He tends the card trembling. The man examined it and nodded. He let out the breath he was holding.

"You come?" Chandler asks.

"Yeah." He retrieved the card from the hand's man and put it in his jacket's pocket. He followed Chandler inside the bar. The atmosphere was hot. The music was loud and a lot of men were on the dance floor. The others were at the bars. Kurt was umconfortable. He had never seen so many gay men in a same place in Lima.

"We gonna sitting?" Chandler proposes.

"Okay."

He followed his friend at the bar. He sat at his side.

"What do you drink?"

"A coke."

"Come on, have fun Kurt. You told me you needed changing your mind."

"I don't want being drunk."

"So take just a beer."

"Okay, one beer."

"Two beers please." he orders at the barman.

"When you came here for the first time, you didn't fell umconfortable?".

"I know what you mean. The most of these men are in the thirty, some are married. But if you want have a story with a boy, it's the only place in Lima where you can meet a gay boy."

"You want finding love?"

"Yes, i would."

The barman put a beer in front of each of them.

"At our evening Kurt." he raised his glass.

"At our evening." he repeats raising his glass and drunk a sip of his beer. It's was the first time he drunk alcohol. He already drunk some champage for the New Year. But it was nothing compared with this big bear's glass.

They talked about highschool and the glee club for several minutes and the beer of Kurt decreased. A young red-haired man with blue eyes approached them.

"Hi." he says to Chandler.

"Hi."

"Tell me, do you want dancing with me?"

"I came with a friend, sorry."

"No, go. I will stay here."

"I won't leave you alone here."

"You need have fun too."

Chandler got up and followed the boy on the dance floor. Kurt finished his beer.

"Hello."

He puts his glass and turned his head. A tall man with black hair looked at him. He seemed older than him.

"Can i sit?"

"I didn't come alone."

"I know. I waited your boyfriend leaves for coming see you."

"It's not my boyfriend."

"Really? It's still better."

"What do you want?"

"Learning a little more on you."

"I'm not interested."

"Oh come on. What your name handsome?"

'Handsome'? Kurt had never being called like that. It's was new for him. Maybe he should enjoy it. He needed forgetting mister Anderson.

"Okay."

"Great. I'm Craing by the way." He noticed the empty glass of Kurt. "I'll start by offering you a second glass."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Oh come, I want taking care of you."

"Okay. You won."

"Give us two whiskey." he ordered at the barman.

"Whiskey?" Kurt looked at him with the wide eyed.

"Yeah. With that you will be more relax."

"I'm good."

"Tell me." He puts his right hand on the left arm of Kurt. He shuddered at the touch. His fingers were soft on his skin. When he raised his eyes, he saw the men looking at him with a smile. "I guess you are'nt yet 21."

"Right."

"Have you a curfew?"

"What are you waiting from me?"

"I want have fun tonight, and I choose you for accompanying me."

The barman put the whiskey's glass in front of Kurt. He looked at the liquid.

"Come on Kurt. Drink."

He drank some whiskey. It was a hard taste when he swallowed. He turned himself on his stool and spotted Chandler dancing on the dance floor with the boy who invited him. He seemed have a good time. He was happy for his friend and maybe he stopped harassing Kurt with dating. Suddenly he felt a breath in his hear. He turned the head and he found himself face to face with Craig.

"Your friend seems enjoying. I hope you too."

"I'm great, yeah." he reassured him. He found this man a little too sticky. He didn't know what he wanted but he knew he wasn't ready letting him alone. And he was right. Craig put his hand on the Kurt's neck. He looked at him surprised.

"Relax Kurt."

"Listen, I."

He was cut off by a finger on his mouth.

"Let me making you appreciated this evening."

He put his lips on the Kurt's cheek during his hands were put on the Kurt's waist. He froze on his touch. He didn't dare pushing this man, but it's was also a new sensation. In highschool, everyone seemed considering gays as sick people and this time a beautiful guy seemed taking pleasure discovering the Kurt's skin. It was flattering.

At the bar's entrance, inside, Blaine looked at around the room. Kurt and his friend mentioned the Scandals in his class this morning. Blaine didn't trust this guy, Chandler. But principally, he was here for Kurt. Yesterday he was sad when he left Blaine and today he ignored him, in classroom but in the corridors too. He didn't want Kurt made mistakes. He knew the Scandals and his reputation. And it was bad, and advised for a boy like Kurt. He spotted Chandler on the middle on the dance floor with an other man. He turned his looks at the bar and the view hurting him to the chest. Kurt was at the bar, sat on a stool and his back was against the counter. Next to him was a man who kissed him on the neck. It was too much for Blaine. He rejoins them, determined taking Kurt with him. The Scandals wasn't a place for him. Kurt was elegant and refined, not a boy just wanted sex.

When he arrived in front of them, Kurt had his eyes closed and he seems enjoyed it. Luckily, Kurt didn't groan.

"Kurt."

Kurt opened his eyed at the mention of his name. He looked down at him. Surprising, it was what he looked like when he saw his teacher ahead him.

"Mr Anderson? What are you doing here?" Kurt was chocked. He didn't expect seeing his teacher here.

"Come with me.I take you back your home."

"I came with Chandler."

"He seems busy." Blaine tells him.

"And Kurt is occupied with me." Craig spoke for the fist time.

"Yeah. Moreover he souldn't being here. I supposed your parents don't know you are here." he told Kurt.

Kurt ignores him.

"So, what do you deciding Kurt?"

"I came with the Chandler's car. I need prevent him I leave with you."

"Wait." Craig called."We haven't finish."

"Sorry but he made his choice. Come on Kurt."

"I didn't tell it."

"Okay listen me." Blaine approached him. "You let him alone."

"Or?"

"Or." Blaine repeats putting a fist on the Craig's stomach.

"Oh my god." breaths Kurt. His teacher was so sexy when he was like that.

Craig fell on the floor putting his hand where he had been punched.

Blaine graped Kurt's hand and walked at the exit. He felt Kurt trying moving back his hand and he stopping.

"What are you doing Kurt. We need leaving."

"Chandler" he told showing the dance floor with head.

"Okay. I wait you here."

He saw rejoining Chandler on the middle on the room and telling something in his ear. He cames back few seconds after and Blaine took his hand.

"Wait."

"What Kurt?"

"I can't come back home."

"Why?"

"My dad think I sleep at the Chandler's house. And I drank a beer and a little bit whiskey. He will be punish me if he know that.

"Okay, you are going at my home."

"What?"

"It's the only solution." They left the bar and went outside and escaping at these guys.


End file.
